Instinto Femenino
by Fumiis Braginski
Summary: .:8696:. Shojo-ai. Haru está segura de que Chrome-chan nos esconde algo. siempre que le preguntan dice que no es nada, pero yo sé que algo le pasa. ¡Haru está segura! ¡Se lo dice su instinto femenino desu! Y pienso descubrir qué es...


Sí, se lo que estaréis pensando... "¿Y tú no tendrías que estar siguiento tus 783.456 fis pendientes?"...u.u Lo siento, juro que estoy en ello y que de hoy en adelante empezaré a actualizar todos mis fics, pero es que la escuela no me dejó tiempo hasta ahora. ¡Pero por fin es verano! ¡Vacaciones! ¡Wiii! A partir de ahora deseareis que actualice más despacio, ya veréis (H) (sí, seguro...xDDD)

Bueno, por ahora vengo con un nuevo One-Shot, ¡mi primer yuri! Aunque más bien es un shojo-ai muuuy flojito x3 Una amiga me hizo ver lo tierna que podía llegar a ser esta pareja, y pues...me pareció interesante probar a hacer algo con ellas x33 Va por ti mi canon, sabes que te quiero (L) 333~ (musica guei de fondo) xDDD

_Disclaimer: nothing is mine~_

¡A leer~! =D

_

* * *

_**I**_nstinto _**F**_emenino_

-¡Objetivo localizado desu~! - desde mi escondite tras la puerta y asomándome apenas por la ranura observo como Kyoko-chan y Chrome-chan separan la ropa sucia preparando todo para hacer la colada.

_¿Que por qué Haru no está con ellas ayudándolas?_

Simple, estoy en misión secreta, observando todos los movimientos de Chrome-chan para mi investigación. Me ajusto la pañoleta sobre mi cabeza y una vez más llevo los prismáticos a mis ojos para observar de cerca el rostro de la chica de pelo lila.

Haru está segura de que Chrome-chan nos esconde algo desu~ Últimamente actua con más timidez de lo normal, y cada vez que voy a preguntarle sobre ello ¡se sonroja y sale casi corriendo! He intentado que Kyoko-chan le pregunte para ver si ella conseguía algo de información, pero cuando fui a preguntarle qué había descubierto, solo sonrió de forma extraña y me dijo que no le había sonsacado nada nuevo.

Pero yo sé que algo le pasa. Lo seee~ ¡Haru está segura! ¡Se lo dice su instinto femenino desu~!

Terminan de poner toda la ropa a lavar y veo como se dirigen hacia mí, bueno hacia Haru no, hacia la puerta. Salgo corriendo y giro la esquina para observar escondida hacia donde se dirigen. Llegan a la cocina (mientras siguo todos sus pasos) y allí se encuentran con Tsuna-san sentado a la mesa y con un vaso de leche en las manos.

_¡Está taaan guapo~!_

Ejem, no Haru, ¡céntrate! ¡Recuerda tu misión desu~!

Cuando vuelvo a prestar atención a la escena, Tsuna se despide de Kyoko-chan, y mientras esta se va a dejar la ropa limpia en sus habitaciones correspondientes, Tsuna-san se queda a hablar con Chrome-chan. Cuando Kyoko-chan abre la puerta para salir, me cuelo dentro de la cocina y me escondo detrás de unas cajas con fruta y verduras recién recogidas esa misma mañana del huerto que hay dentro de la base Vongola.

Hablan muy bajito, y apenas puedo oír su conversación. Chrome-chan mantiene la cabeza gacha mientras Tsuna-san le habla muy serio, y sus mejillas se ven levemente sonrojadas. _¿No será...?_

De pronto, Tsuna-san se levanta y mira fijamente a Chrome-chan, a la vez que esta finalmente levanta la mirada entristecida:

-La decisión de decirselo o no es tuya Chrome, tú no tienes que avergonzarte por nada – y sin más, se dirije hacia Haru, no, de nuevo hacia Haru no, hacia la puerta.

Al llegar a la puerta y disponerse a abrirla, gira la vista y se da cuenta de la presencia de Haru tras las cajas. Abre muuucho los ojos y la observa algo asustado. ¡Seguro que le he dado un susto! Pobre Tsuna-san~

Le guiño un ojo y pongo mi dedo índice sobre mis labios para indicarle que no descubra mi posición aun, y él se sonroja un poco aun mirándome sorprendido, gira la cara y sale rápidamente de la cocina.

Yo vuelvo mi atención nuevamente a Chrome-chan, quien continúa en el mismo sitio, sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa y con la mirada triste fija en el suelo. Mantiene sus manos unidas mientras juega distraídamente con sus dedos, como si estuviera pensando sobre algo.

_Como pensaba, mis sospechas son ciertas..._

-¡No te preocupes Chrome-chan! ¡He visto como hablabas con Tsuna-san! - grité haciendo mi aparición estelear frente a la chica. Esta por el contrario me miró con cara de verdadero horror. ¿No era exagerar un poco? Entiendo que le asuste mi reacción al enterarme, pero no puede creerme tan malavada como para reaccionar así.

-Tranquila, entiendo lo que te pasa, de hecho lo veo bastante normal, no tienes que preocuparte por la reacción de Haru, ¡no voy a enfadarme desu~! - le dije sonriéndole ya en frente de donde estaba ella sentada.

-¿De...de verdad? - musitó apenas la chica realmente asombrada.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ya estaba preparada para algo como esto! - Chrome-chan me miró realmente sorprendida ahora, y también algo sonrojada. -No me importa cuantas rivales tenga para conseguir el amor de Tsuna-san, ¡Haru no desistirá desu~!

-¿Co...cómo? - cada vez la chica se veía más sorprendida.

-¡Claro! He visto como hablabas con Tsuna-san, ¡mi instinto femenino nunca falla! Al momento me di cuenta de todo, a pesar de que no haya oido vuestra conversación – vi como Chrome, tras unos momentos en shock, finalmente suspiraba aliviada.

-Exacto, exacto... No pasa nada porque te guste Tsuna-san, porque Chrome-chan y Haru siempre serán buenas amigas – le dije con mi mejor sonrisa mientras la sostenía por los hombros muy cerca de mí, reforzando mi afirmación.

Finalmente me levante, y dándole una última sonrisa y un guiño complice, salí de la cocina contenta por haber resuelto la incógnita que me traía la cabeza patas arriba desde hacía días.

En la cocina solo quedó Chrome, sentada en la misma silla, totalmente sonrojada y con una mano sobre el corazón latiendole a mil por hora. Mientras intentaba calmar su respiración, pensaba en que por una vez el no-tan-infalible instinto femenino de Haru-san la había salvado de una situación peligrosa...

**¡FIN!**

* * *

¿Y bien? Espero que os haya gustado aunque sea un poquito ;3 Es mi primer PoV de Haru, se me hizo divertido pensar como ella LOL xDDD

Espero muuuuchos reviews en mi primer shojo-ai ;3

¡Byesu~!


End file.
